Alissa
by Sierra Ramon
Summary: Danny and Jamie are in a bit of a jam involving a scared little girl, a crazy lady with a gun, hostages and a bomb and Frank, Jackie and Renzulli can do nothing but watch them try to save the hostages and themselves, then things take a drastic change for the worse when another tragedy strikes the Reagan's at the same time. co-op between sierra Ramon users. sort of squeal to EWAH
1. Prologue

**A/n This is my second fanfiction, I do NOT own the characters and all that legal stuff... I just have a strange urge to whump my favorite characters. Don't judge!Enjoy :)**

"Danny, you and Jamie have literally 50 seconds to get out of that day care before the bomb goes off!" Renzulli yelled into his wireless earphone.  
"Sarge." Danny growled. "We are not going to leave this little girl in here with a bomb strapped to her chest!" he said, motioning with his head towards the crying little girl before putting himself back to work on disarming the introcut piece of explosive while Jamie was trying to get the various straps from the bomb off of the little 7 year old, in a vain attempt to save her.  
Frank stood behind Renzulli and Jackie, silently staring at a laptop with the brutal images of a ransacked, hell hole of a day care center and the people who were cowering in corners as well as the gunman who seemed to be in shock, he was silently praying that his sons would get their heads out of their asses and leave before they blew up, but he knew he trained them to well to just up and leave the veteran's daughter and the other hostages.  
"Please just go!" Everyone heard the young girl cry.  
He could hear the tones of Jamie's voice as he soothed her but he wasn't able to make out his exact words.  
"Sir" Jackie looked too pale.  
"What is it?" He asked dreading the answer.  
"15 seconds." By this time, her voice was panicked.  
**  
Ahh... Yes this is short... But it IS a prologue and I'd hate to spoil my entire story! R&R please!**

**On our profile page, we have a poll for our next fanfic... Check it out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: Just so you guys know, I like Jackie and Renzulli more than Kate (?) and Vinnie. So yeah... Enjoy my 2nd fanfic... i guess... It's the kinda sequel to my first fic.**

Chapter One:

Jamie and his partner walked through the doors to their precinct, each somewhat lost in thought.  
"So how was your day off Sarge?" Jamie asked good naturedly as the pair made their way to the locker room.  
"It was wonderful. I actually got to relax, but I did find myself missing the livelihood of the job.."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..." He paused, "Hey, Sarge.. Does the news say what I think it says?" He was looking at a 40 inch TV through the break room window.  
"Huh? Oh... Man... What the hell? A bomb scare at a..."  
An officer walked over to the pair, successfully interrupting the older of the pair "Reagan, they want you two at that daycare."  
"At the daycare?" Renzulli echoed.  
"Yes, it is a nasty situation, and they had to get to the day care ASAP." The uniform replied grimly.  
"Daycare?" Renzulli asked again as he and Jamie followed the officer back towards the front door. "And why do they want the kid there? No offense to rookies.. But he's a rookie!"  
The young man sighed heavily, "Yes,The commissioner knows his son's a rookie..."

"My father sent you?" Jamie finally spoke up.

He nodded. "According to my partner, your brother is the inside guy in this operation... And he needs someone he can trust to infiltrate the premises along with detective Reagan and he sent for you... It may have something to do with your undercover skill I don't really know..."  
The doors squeaked slightly as the three officers made their way into the parking lot. "My cruiser is around the corner." He said.

"Well... Ok, but I don't want the kid to go in blind, what information do you have?"Renzulli questioned, he had been under the impression that after Jamie and to a lesser extent Danny had gone through the scare with Daniel Chardy and his daughter that neither would have to do anything 'stupid' for a while.

The uniform paused for a split second to unlock the car door. "As far as I know..." He said, climbing into the drivers side door. "The young daughter of an Afghanistan veteran was sent into her school by her nanny, the woman supposedly didn't stay." He added. "According to one of the teachers who got out, Alissa, the girl, was crying. When they went to investigate, they saw the bomb and called 9-1-1... Thats when the nanny, 37 year old Kimberly Soto, re-entered the building and started shooting at random. 55 people were in the Day care including Alissa, 30 got out, 15 were killed, now there are 10 people who are being held hostage, only two are adults. After the initial siege took place she had an accomplice tie her to a chair, that's when your brother got in." The officer informed his colleagues as he pulled into a heavily policed parking lot, all three men just stared for a moment, wondering how out of place the flashing lights looked in front of a school for 5, 6 and 7 year olds.

~~!BB!~~

"Commissioner, Jami-officer Reagan and sergeant Renzulli are here" Jackie whispered, looking from her boss to his youngest son and then back to a laptop that had been connected to video cameras from the inside of the day care.  
Frank sighed before he turned to face his son. "I know this is going to sound odd, but I need you to infiltrate the center." He mumbled.  
"Interesting greeting." Renzulli muttered.  
"I know you just recently got back on the beat, but.. I need someone who Danny can predict and vice versa, I also need someone with good undercover skills... And I need someone I know for a fact won't let us down." Frank looked at his son with a pleading and apologetic look in his eyes. "Now, I understand if you have an issue with this-"  
"Dad, I'll do it." Jamie interrupted.  
For a moment Frank was horrified with the thought of sending his son into impending danger but, he knew as commissioner it was a good choice.  
"Alright, Renzulli, you go help Danny's partner in any way you can.. Jamie. Your information is the same, only you're looking for your daughter and got away from the cops to go find her."  
Jamie nodded, pulling off his back up gun and handing his badge to his father. "I want to do this." He reassured. Before Frank could respond his son was sprinting around to the back doors of Sherry Cherry's Day care center**.**

~!BB!~  
"I won't allow the people of this damned city to continue to live in a world of happiness and peace! My child was killed, so I'm going to show EVERYONE what that's like!" Kimberly, a slightly overweight woman (with a gun) screamed, She was about to go on with her rant, but movement caught the corner of her eye, "Who's there? Show your goddamned face!"

Slowly Jamie entered the room, he used his feelings from his experience with Daniel, to fuel his facial expressions and movements, had Danny not known his brother he would've sworn Jamie was another unfortunate victim.

"Who the Fuck are you?" She snarled.

"My n-name is J-Jamie, now wh-where is my daughter?" He half stammered, half screamed.

"If you don't see her she's not here!" The woman spat. "Now how'd you get in here?"

"The police w-were preoccupied, so I c-came to find her m-myself..."

"What's this little bitches name?"

"Um." Jamie froze, he hadn't planned for a name. "A-Ally." He mentally shook himself. Ally? Curstin Chardy's dead daughter? Dumbass! He mentally scolded himself.

The crazy woman seemed to buy it. "Sit." She growled, before turning back to the unfortunate others in the room. Jamie took this time to sit by Danny. "Hey,"

Danny merely nodded in his brothers direction. "Alissa?" He said softly to the somewhat hysterical girl.

"Yes?" She cried, sniffling.

Danny looked at his brother, both had a slightly haunted look when they saw the pure terror in the young girl's big chocolatey eyes. "This is my brother Jamie," He whispered, moving a strand of blond hair from her wet face.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked.

Danny nodded as did his brother, but neither knew if they were telling the scared child the truth.

**A/n: Aw, feels good to finally find some more inspiration for a fic... I know I am not the best writer, but I enjoy it so I hope you guys do too!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n I apologize for the long ass break. I've been sick :( But I'm better now and I'm going to try and post ASAP for the next few days!  
This chapter is mostly like from Alissa's POV. Oh! And I'm sure all of you have noticed, I don't have an editor so some things are kinda ehh... But y'know...**

**Chapter 2**

1 hour earlier: Saturday 8:00 am  
"Alissa honey! You're going to be late and I have to go!" 32 year old Kara Davis called to her daughter. "Hurry please, I don't have all day today Liz!"  
A rush of footsteps sounded before 7 year old Alissa Marie Davis came running down the hall with a troubled expression on her face. "Mommy, should I put the purple necklace on or the blue one?" She grumbled, looking from the purple hearts necklace to the blue one with crosses.  
"What color is your uniform?" Kara muttered, stealing her phone out of her purse.  
"UMMM," Alissa looked down before a huge smile appeared on her face, "It's red, white and blue!"  
"So what color necklace should you wear?" Kara asked slightly sarcastically while dialing one of the only numbers she had memorized during her stay in New York.  
Before Alissa could voice her answer, Kara held up her left hand, leaving her daughter to silently pout,"Kimberly, how far away are you? I have to go now!" She paused a moment, "Oh, ok... I think she'll be fine for a few minutes... Alright, thank you!" Kara smiled.  
"Mommy?" Alissa impatiently huffed, holding out her necklaces. "Which. One?"  
Kara smiled "Blue, sweet pea... NOW, you're a big girl right?"  
Alissa let a huge grin spread across her face as she sat on a stool by the kitchen bar, "Uh-huh!"  
"Well!" Kara laughed, bending down to be eye level with her daughter, she began rolling her daughter's blond hair in between her fingers. "Kimmy won't be here for five more minutes, but Mommy has a job interview and has to leave. Will you be ok here until Kimmy gets here?"  
Alissa looked at her mother as though she grew horns and extra eyes. "Really?" She grinned.  
Kara nodded, "Only for a minute until Kimmy gets here,"  
Alissa nodded before standing up to give Kara a kiss and a hug, "Have fun Mommy!"  
"Yeah right." Kara mumbled, she picked up her briefcase and opened the front door "Bye Liz!" She called behind her.  
Alissa couldn't remember how long her mom said Kimberly was going to take in getting to the Davis house but she could have sworn it had been 5 hours before her nanny arrived. The door made a distinct squeak when it opened and Kimberly had distinct, heavy footfalls due to her size.  
"HELLO! Miss... Kimmy?" Alissa ran into the living room, expecting her normally happy nanny to welcome her with open arms and a smile, instead, she was greeted by a scowling, angry looking woman. "Kimmy?"  
"That's miss. Soto to you brat!" She spat.  
Alissa stared at Kimberly for a moment in shocked silence. "Miss Soto?"  
"What?" She growled.  
"Y-you're scaring me!" She began crying before running back up the stairs and into her room. She slammed her door and locked it while frantically searching her pink flowery, clean room for the house's plugin phone only to realize it was in the kitchen.  
A loud banging at her door snapped her attention back into the present. "C'mon, Liz, I'm not going to hurt you." Kimberly said in a bubbly tone, and Alissa had a split second of insanity, thinking she'd just imagined her nanny's abnormal behavior she unlocked and opened the door.  
She wasn't given even a second to scream as Kimberly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of her room, down the stairs and slammed her in one of the three recliners in the living room. "Do. Not. Move." Kimberly growled, tying a blindfold over Alissa's ice blue eyes. She tried to count how many seconds the blindfold was over her head but between the uncomfortable pressure that was placed on her chest, having to walk with no sense of direction and being thrown through a door (?) she was too scared to care, the moment she saw the familiar setting of her weekend day care center, all of her emotions flowed out in one big crying fit.

One of the younger kids' teachers, Mrs. Monroe? came out into the hallway, "Hey sweetheart, what's- Oh my god..." She immediately ran back into her room, pulling the fire alarm and grabbing her phone, dialing a three digit number and putting it to her ear.

After a pause she responded. "Um, there is a girl here at Sherry Cherry's daycare named Alissa, I think she has a bomb attached to her!" The young teacher was almost hysterical when she spoke again. "NO! I'm getting my students out of here." And with that she hung up the phone, and ushered her students through the hallway and out the front doors.

Other teachers began bringing their kids out into the hallway, preparing to remove them from the building while trying to find the problem. Most of the adults seemed to know what was on the 7 year old, while the children were confused. Alissa had long since sat down on a plastic chair in the large hallway, she too, was halfway between sane and hysteria.

Before she could continue her quick descent to being crazy, a familiar face appeared in front of her. Her teacher, Mrs. Korey.

"Liz, what's this?" She whispered.

"I- I don't know! Miss Soto was mad. And... And she... She... She." Alissa couldn't continue, by this time she was hysterical and didn't notice the now almost-empty hallway, her once beloved teacher Mrs. Korey, but now accomplice to Kimberly, slipping multiple ropes around her, the man push her teacher out of the door in handcuffs, the other man that was sitting next to her or the door at the end of the corridor slowly open... But she did notice the loud banging sound, the flashes of red, and the screaming.

"Hey!" The man next to her growled, standing up. "Drop the gun!"

Alissa slowly stopped her crying, and turned to the familiar sound of a woman muttering. "Kimmy?" She whispered.

The man took his eyes off of Kimberly to search Alissa's terrified eyes. It was only a split second, but it was all Kimberly needed.

"No YOU drop YOUR weapon!" She screeched, turning and shooting again, Alissa could count 15 of her friends on the ground, then 8 of her friends, and 2 old people crouched under one of the administrators desks, then Kimberly and the mysterious man standing next to her.

She vaguely saw the man lower what was apparently another gun, and kneel next to her. Kimberly, seemingly approving of the mans' choice turned around and began muttering angrily to herself.

"Hey, sweet heart. My name is Danny, what's yours?" The man whispered.

"Alissa." She muttered, eyes glued to Kimberly.

"Alright. Dad, Do you copy? The girl with the bomb is Alissa." He paused. "There are 15 deceased kids. All of them were shot in the head... I think I'm going to need some back up."He mumbled even quieter, with his hand pressed to his ear. For a moment she thought he'd gone insane, but he seemed to have gotten a message because he nodded to no one before replying into his ear (?) "Copy... Suggestions?" He paused again... "I hate to do this, but Jamie might be able to help, we'll be fine working together." He stopped again. "Got it. Thanks pop."

He sighed before turning back to the slightly calmer girl "Alright, Alissa. I'm a police officer, and I'm going to get you out of here ok?"

She mutely nodded, her eyes never left Kimberly.

"Do you know her?" He nodded towards the pacing woman who was seemingly having a conversation.

She nodded again. "Kimberly Soto." She whispered, "My nanny."

Danny nodded, "Alright, can you tell me what happened today?"

Alissa remained silent for a moment, and finally looked the detective in the eyes before reciting the mornings events in such vivid detail it made Danny want to curse.

Kimberly had begun to get louder, though neither Danny nor Alissa could understand her until she began yelling. "I won't allow the people of this damned city to continue to live in a world of happiness and peace! My child was killed, so I'm going to show EVERYONE what that's like!" Kimberly growled. She was about to go on with her rant, but movement caught the corner of her eye, "Who's there? Show your goddamned face!"

Slowly, another young man entered the room, Alissa could feel Danny tense and she heard him quietly curse before she turned her attention back to the strangers' and Kimberly's conversation.

"Who the Fuck are you?" She snarled.

"My n-name is J-Jamie, now wh-where is my daughter?"

"If you don't see her she's not here!" Kimberly spat. "Now how'd you get in here?"

"The police w-were preoccupied, so I c-came to find her m-myself..."

"What's this little bitches name?"

"Um." Jamie froze, he seemed confused for a moment. "A-Ally." In her more alert state she noticed him tense when he said the name.

Alissa turned her attention to the man next to her and leaned as much as she could into his ear "He's not a parent here." She whispered.

He nodded. "I know. He's with me."

The crazy woman seemed to buy the obvious lie, "Sit." She growled, before turning back to the unfortunate others in the room. Jamie walked over to Danny. "Hey,"

Danny merely nodded in his direction. "Alissa?" He said softly to the girl who was slowly becoming hysterical again.

"Yes?" she sniffled.

Danny and the mystery man had a haunted look that went unnoticed by the scared child "This is my brother Jamie, he's also a police officer." He whispered, moving a strand of hair from her wet face.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked.

Both men nodded.

She sniffled slightly "Thank you..."

**A/n This is kinda confusing and probably a bit muddled, but I wrote it while hyped up on Advil PM so I was tired, but I didn't feel like changing it, and I needed to post because I went a few days w/o inspiration so I thought why not? Sorry for the kinda suckish chappy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n, so you guys are awesome and I love the support... And y'all... I don't know if I'm going to keep changing POVs but if I do it won't be like separate chapters, it will be like in one chapter... I just thought it would be less confusing to write chapter 2 from Alissa's perspective than to try and do like flashbacks... Well anyway, I want you guys to know, I do read your reviews and I love you SOOO much.**

chapter three

"Sir, Jamie is in position, from what I see, not including the girl or the guys, there are 10 hostages, 8 are children... And the other 2 look like grandparents." Jackie noted, staring at the security footage on her laptop.  
"We have four angles on our shooter, she has her semi automatic handgun and another gun, we don't have a type on it yet, but from what I see, this bitch ain't afraid to shoot people she's already killed 15 children..." Renzulli reported.  
Frank sighed before walking over to his sons' partners. "Danny said the little girl made a positive ID on the shooter?"  
"Uh, yeah... Kimberly Soto, 37... We don't have anyone to contact, she's alone, her daughter, Lexi died last year..." Jackie trailed off.  
Frank cleared his throat, "what happened to her daughter?"  
"She was on a tour with Alissa's mom... She stepped on a landmine deep in enemy territory, Kara, the mom, had to leave her there, apparently her squad was given strict orders to just abandon her... She died like that... Kimberly had already been working for the Davis'."  
"You know, I hate to admit it because this lady just killed innocent children and is holding innocent people hostage." Renzulli began, "But it seems to me that she's fighting under the saying 'an eye for an eye'..."  
Frank looked at the sea of blue ready, on his mark, to enter the building before pressing a button to contact his sons. "Danny, Jamie, Did you catch all of that?" He watched the screen as both men jumped slightly, before they both nodded to the security cam. "I want to get everyone out alive, but if it comes to it, find a shot, get in position ASAP and take that woman out."  
"Dad, She took my gun." Danny whispered.  
"Do you really think I'd send my youngest son in unarmed?" Frank weakly joked.  
"If and when it comes to that, try talking her down... Use her dead daughter if you have to too, I don't care... But if or when that fails, Jamie, you or Danny have to. Take. That. Shot."  
"Alright... Dad, this bomb has 15 minutes left on the timer... I know you can't safely send the bomb squad in, but could you have someone take me through disarming it?"  
"Yeah... Bomb squad will be here in 3 minutes so just sit tight." Frank replied, still fixated on his sons... The two sons he sent into such a terrible situation so soon after a trauma he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.  
His attention was snatched by an overly angry voice scream, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" Kimberly screamed, staring at Danny.

The two brothers felt Alissa tense as she let out a startled squeak, earning the trio even more attention.

"Me?" Jamie volunteered. His brother elbowed him, trying to get him to shut up.  
"Oh, well then it's ok!" Kimberly growled, her voice laced in sarcasm.  
"I'm sorry, I was just wondering where the bathroom might be." Danny pleasantly 'repeated.'  
Kimberly looked confused before she walked over to the three stationary hostages, she poked Danny with the tip of her gun and soon she was stuttering. "It's down the hall.. I don't trust you, so I'm going too!"  
"Jamie." He heard his father hiss. "Now's your chance."  
Once the two were out of eye shot Jamie shot up, quickly walking over to a group of 5 students. "Hey, my name is Jamie. I'm a police officer, I need you to come with me," He slowly helped up a shaking redhead, and pulled her with him to the side exit, "Alright, what's you guys' names?" He asked, trying to distract the students.  
"Luke." A boy with brown hair and a face full of freckles replied.  
"Kiarra" A younger, African american girl muttered.  
"Luna." The oldest looking out of the group whispered.  
"Marcus." Mumbled a scrawny boy.  
The redhead looked up. "Eva Lynn"  
Jamie smiled when they reached the doors. "Ok, Luke, Kiarra, Marcus, Eva, Luna, we don't have much time, what I want you to do it go out these doors, go that way." He pointed right. "And some other police officers will get you to your parents."  
The children nodded before practically running each other over to get out the door.  
Jamie began jogging back to his place on the floor next to Alissa when he heard the unmistakable sound of a toilet flushing in the background. He looked over the remaining 3 children, they undoubtedly wanted him to help them, but he didn't want Kimberly to notice them escaping, and then he looked at the 2 adults, they seemed to understand what his and Danny's intentions were and they seemed to be explaining that they were trying to get everyone out. He was unsure how far they were getting based on the children's terrified facial expressions.  
"Anyone else need a potty break?" Kimberly growled. "No? Well alrighty then..." She looked at the children and everyone watching held their breath, hoping beyond hope that she'd disregard the fact that she was down to 5 hostages** (technically 8, but I'm not counting Danny, Jamie or Alissa) **But before she could voice the comment on that little fact, one of the hallway wall phones began ringing.  
"What the hell?" She remained silent for a moment. "You!" She pointed at the old man, whose hair and beard was a greyish brown color, and his eyes were utterly terrified but his body language remained calm "Pick it the fuck up!"

He shakily stood, and began ambling towards the phone, once he reached it, he looked at the crazed woman who nodded, then he picked up the phone. "H-hello?" He cleared his throat. After a moment of silence on his side he looked at Kimberly. "It's the NYPD, they want to know if I will put the phone on speaker..?"

Again she nodded.

"Hold on a moment." The old man murmured, while he leaned forward to press the speaker button. "Alright... You're good."

"Hello?" It wasn't Frank's voice, or either Jackie or Renzulli, but Danny recognized it as one of his co workers who specialized in hostage negotiations. "My name Is Dave... To whom am I speaking to today?"

When the man was about to reply, Kimberly lunged forward and shoved him out of the way. "BACK TO YOUR SPOT!" When he did as he was ordered she turned back to the phone. "You know who... I've seen enough cop shows to know you have my name."

"You're right, Kimberly, we do know your name and information... We know about your dead husband and your two divorces, we know you've been working for the Davis family for 9 years, and we know about Lexi, and what Kara Davis did to her." Dave calmly stated.

"You... You... You DON'T KNOW! She... She..."

"She abandoned your daughter to die alone..." Dave finished softly.

"I wanted nothing more for my baby girl to come home, and everyday I see that bitch get to be happy... WHY? Why don't I get to be happy?" She screeched. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" She went from sad to furious in a split second, "BECAUSE THAT EVIL THINGS MOTHER KILLED MY BABY GIRL!" And with her last statement of rage she began pacing back and forth. "Now why'd you call?"

"We were hoping for a sign of good faith. Let those children go."

"The bomb brat stays... But, I think it would be nice to have some less whiny assess around." She seemed to be falling right into the trap, it was almost too easy in everyone's eyes, though it did seem to be a fact that Kimberly was only interested in killing Alissa. "But you only get the stupid brats, the rest stay!" She snapped.

"You're doing a good thing." Dave cooed. "Just send them through the front doors. They can come to us, we won't come for them."

Kimberly turned to the sobbing children. "You heard him." She growled. "Get. Out." She growled, hanging up the phone.

The three children, like the other five had done, immediately ran over each other to get to the door, Danny and Jamie watched them intently until Frank's voice said that all of the kids, other than the already unfortunate victims of the original shooting and Alissa, were safe did both Reagan's slightly relax. Though they knew they still had a job to do when they looked at the count down to the big bang.

"Dad, is the bomb squad here yet? We have 7 minutes 40 seconds left." Jamie whispered.

"Yes, they're inspecting the bomb now through the video feed. Just sit tight and we'll try to make a safe plan to get the rest of you guys outta that building."

When Kimberly turned away again, The older couple quickly made their way to the only other "normal" people in the building. "You two boys are police?" The old woman shuddered.

"Yes." Danny replied, not looking away from the abnormally calm child. "Alissa?"

"Hm?" She looked over the four people surrounding her.

"Are you ok?" After it had left his lips Danny felt like an idiot, of course the 7 year old with a bomb strapped to her chest was not ok, but he found himself trying to stay his normal, nonchalant self.

"Is it true? Did mommy really kill ms. Lexi?" She looked towards Danny for her answer.

When he didn't answer, Jamie took the wheel. "Sometimes things happen, people... Good people have to do hard things for the greater good." He couldn't help but remember what Curstin had had to do to her own father less than half a year ago in order to save Danny, someone who was as good as a stranger to her. " You may not understand it, heck, the person who did it probably doesn't understand why they did what they did, but it was for the best... I don't know what happened to your mom when she was at war. But I don't think she willingly hurt Lexi. It was something she had to do for others to benefit.. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I think so... Thank you" After a pause and a sharp intake of breath she continued, looking sincerely into both Danny and Jamie's eyes "Thank you too Mr. Danny."  
The sentimental moment was ruined when another unfamiliar voice rang in Danny's eye wig. "Detective, this is Jerome, with the bomb squad, I think I can lead you through getting rid of that pesky bomb now."

**A/n So it again isn't the best but I think it's going into that one part that's going to be epic... Oh and I forgot earlier so I'm just going to say if I owned this show I wouldn't be writing Fanfics... So yeah. ****I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n, sorry Itś been a while since I've updated, But the bullshit in life made me feel like not writing so, I didn´t... Thanks for the people who are still interested in this story, I appreciate it. Oh, and something was fucked up with my keyboard so itś odd... :(**

Chapter four

"Detective, this is Jerome, with the bomb squad, I think I can lead you through getting rid of that pesky bomb now."  
Danny sighed. ¨Jerome, not that I want to rush you or anything, but we have 5 minutes left.¨  
¨Alright, you see that red wire?¨ The man asked.  
¨Red, red, red... Ah, yeah, I see it.¨ Danny replied, slightly raising his voice.  
¨WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?¨ Kimberly screeched, running over to the 5 people.  
Instinctively, Danny and Jamie pushed to two older people behind Alissa and stood up.  
¨Who the hell do you think weŕe talking to? The only other people in the room!¨ Danny growled stepping forward.  
Kimberly scowled, ¨Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?¨ She whispered, trying to control her rage by clenching and unclenching her hands and teeth.  
When Danny didn't answer Kimberly seemed to notice something for the first time... ¨You. Youŕe the one who had a gun, youŕe the one who's been trying to calm this brat down,¨ She pointed to Alissa, ¨And YOU are the one who WASN'T in here when I dropped it off.¨ Again, she motioned towards the crying girl.  
Jamie, who had been watching the exchange began silently pleading to the heavens that his brother would get over his pride, shut up and sit down. But he knew Danny enough to know the moment his mouth opened he´d say something stupid. He was right.  
¨Fuck you.¨  
Jamie mentally face palmed.  
¨What was that you son of a bitch?¨ Kimberly growled.  
¨You heard me.¨ Danny replied.  
¨Sit your ass down.¨  
Both Reaganś could vaguely hear Frank telling his oldest son to shut his mouth. But again, they knew Danny to well to hope for that.  
¨No.¨  
The old woman gasped when the butt end of the gun made contact with the side of Dannyś head and then again when he hit the ground, and Jamie wanted nothing more than to stand up and beat the shit out of Kimberly, but he knew he was still in the role of scared hostage and that if Danny couldn´t disarm the bomb, he'd be Alissaś best chance.  
Danny sat up, nursing the bleeding gash on the side of his head.  
Kimberly looked disgusted, then turned around and walked away.  
¨Genius.¨ Jamie muttered.  
Danny stared at his brother before replying ¨Smartass.¨  
¨Are you okay?¨ The woman asked.  
¨Just peachy.¨ He sarcastically mumbled. ¨Jerome, 3 minutes. We gotta go.¨ Danny made sure he was whispering.  
¨Ok, grab the red wire and twist it in the blue wire as tight as possible.¨  
Danny nodded before he could stop himself and a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame him.  
Jamie looked at his brother in concern, ¨You good?¨  
¨Fine.. Why?¨  
¨In all honesty you look like shit.¨  
Danny began grumbling as he twisted the wire, ¨Now what?¨  
¨Cut the green wire about an inch from the explosive device.¨  
¨with what?¨ Danny growled.  
The two other hostages were watching the cops with mixed interest, and when they noticed the look of ´oh shit´ in the younger man's eyes the old man shuffled forward. ¨What is it?¨  
Jamie looked at him critically, ¨We need a knife.¨  
For the first time since they'd met, the old man smiled. The Reagan's stared at him and Danny could have hugged the man when he pulled an army knife out of his pocket. ¨What´s your name?" He asked.  
¨Craig. This is my wife Amanda, we are secretaries here.¨ He pointed to the still confused woman and then his badge.  
¨Amanda, you got yourself a keeper... Craig, when this is over and done with, remind me to buy you a beer.¨ Danny said, while beginning to cut the green wire.  
After a tense pause, the wire was cut, but the timer remained counting down. ¨Uh, Jerome? Still got 2 minutes and counting. DOWN.¨ Jamie muttered impatiently.  
¨Son of a bitch..." Man, you´re going to have to type in the 4 letter password, then cut the other two wires together...¨ The man gruffly replied.

Frank Reagan knew when he signed up, and especially after Joe was killed that every cop´s job was dangerous, but watching some guy he didn´t know tell his sons who had less than two minutes to figure out a password THEN disarm a bomb... It sent his blood pressure through the roof. He looked over at Jackie and Renzulli, their partners were in the building, they were pale and he was certain he mirrored them. Before he could speak, Garrett walked over with a young, crying woman.  
¨Sir, this is Kara Davis.¨ He said, trying not to look at the lap top.  
Frank nodded. ¨Give us a minute.¨  
Frank and Kara stared at each other for a moment. ¨Where is my daughter?¨  
¨In there.¨ He pointed to the daycare facility.  
¨Why? Why is Kimmy doing this?¨  
¨It has something to do with her daughter, Lexi.¨  
At the mention of her dead friends name, Kara´s widened, ¨Lex?¨

Frank stared at the young woman critically for a second ¨Yes, do you know something we don´t?¨

¨Probably, She died protecting our unit... I stepped on a landmine... Our captain told everyone to leave me... Lex didn't, she... She, just said ´you're my best friend... You've, done so much for my family, you have a daughter... Let me repay you... And I... I wasn't thinking... I let her exchange my life for hers... Without a second thought...¨ Kara began crying, caught in her lie for so long, it became the truth... One she couldn't... No, one she didn't want to come to terms with.

¨Danny, Jamie? You there?¨

¨Yeah...Dad..¨

¨Lexi... The password is Lexi.¨

To say Alissa, Craig, Amanda, Danny and Jamie were happy would have been the understatement of the year. When Danny smiled and Jamie typed in ´Lexi´ and the pass code actually worked the five hostages seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

¨Oh God... No!¨ The relief was short lived when the crazed bitch who was responsible for the carnage caught the Reagan's with their hands in the cookie jar and began running towards them. ¨NONONONONONONONONONONO! What have you done?¨  
~~~~~~~

¨ , I know if I explain myself, she will stop. I hope.¨ She added quietly.

¨We can't, In good conscience send you in there.¨

¨Sir, I heard some officers talking... Those are your sons in there... My daughter is there too... And someones mother and father... Someone's grandparents, I can't, In good conscience...Not. Do. Anything! I can make her stop before she kills someone elses family member!¨ Kara was shaking slightly. ¨Please...¨

Frank stared at her, ¨Ok. But you have to wear a Kevlar vest.¨ He walked over to the back of a black SUV, opened the trunk and after a few seconds came back to Kara with a bullet proof vest in tow.

After she was safely in the vests embrace, she turned to face the horror filled building that could potentially be the last thing she saw.

~~~~~~  
¨NONONONONONONONONONONO! What have you done?¨  
Kimberly was standing over her ´victims´, ready to shoot them, when a new voice rang through the day care.  
¨They didn't do anything... But I did.¨  
Danny and Jamie, having heard the conversation, knew Kara Davis was coming, the older people weren't surprised considering what had happened throughout the day. Alissa however, was shocked to see her mother. ¨Mommy?¨  
¨Oh, sweaty...¨ Kara was fighting back tears and everyone minus Kimberly noticed.  
¨Yes... You did... You MURDERED my precious baby!¨  
¨No, Kimmy... You don't know what happened.¨  
Kimberly stared at the two men who had continued to try and disarm the bomb, then at the 2 elderly people. And finally at the shocked into silence, Alissa. ¨Sh-she... Stepped on a landmine... And you abandoned her to die!¨**  
**¨No, I stepped on a landmine...¨ Kara took a shuddering breath and looking her daughter in the eyes continued. ¨I would have died... But she knew I had a daughter... She knew and she saved me... She transferred our lives... And I've had to live with that for the better part of a year now.. And I'm SO sorry... For what happened... But I couldn't bring myself to tell you...¨ She trailed off when Kimberly lost the fight in her eyes and dropped her gun. And then she fell to the floor in tears.  
¨I thought... I... I thought... But... NO! I... I killed."  
Kara warily made her way to her old friend, she crouched down next to her, and began trying to shush her.  
¨Craig, Amanda get out of here.¨

¨No.¨ They both responded.

¨Then... Go sit in a corner, put your hands over your neck.. Ms. Davis... You too!¨ Danny ordered.

Hesitantly, the two old people walked over to the much younger Kara, and slowly pried her off of Kimberly with little protest. ¨C'mon sweat pea...¨ Amanda soothed the woman.  
¨What about my daughter?¨ Kara turned back to Alissa and her rescuers.  
¨Shes in good hands.¨ Craig assured her.  
~~~~~~

Once all of the hostages and Kimberly were out of the way, Danny went back to the wires. ¨Kid they're way too thick for this knife to cut through at the same time... We gotta just get this bomb off of her.¨

¨You keep trying to disarm it... I'll keep trying to untie this knot.¨ Jamie immediately responded...

¨Please... Just go...¨ Alissa muttered.

¨Not a chance.¨

¨No,¨ They both (almost) growled.

¨Thank you...¨ Alissa began crying again when the timer hit 55 seconds.

~~~~~~~  
Frank couldn't hide his shaking hands when he heard the news Renzulli had.  
"Danny, you and Jamie have literally 50 seconds to get out of that day care before the bomb goes off!" Renzulli yelled into his wireless earphone.  
"Sarge." Danny growled. "We are not going to leave this little girl in here with a bomb strapped to her chest!" he said, motioning with his head towards the crying little girl before putting himself back to work on disarming the intercut piece of explosive while Jamie was trying to get the various straps from the bomb off of the little 7 year old, in a vain attempt to save her.  
Frank stood behind Renzulli and Jackie, silently staring at a laptop with the brutal images of a ransacked, hell hole of a daycare center and the people who were cowering in corners as well as the gunman who seemed to be in shock, he was silently praying that his sons would get their heads out of their asses and leave before they blew up, but he knew he trained them to well to just up and leave the veteran's daughter, the veteran and the other hostages.  
"Please just go!" Everyone heard the young girl cry.  
He could hear the tones of Jamie's voice as he soothed her but he wasn't able to make out his exact words.  
"Sir" Jackie looked too pale.  
"What is it?" He asked dreading the answer.  
"15 seconds." By this time, her voice was panicked.

A/n probably only one or two more chapters... And I'll make them as good as possible... But Something weird was going on with my keyboard... So that was annoying.. But hey, I'm just glad you guys are all still here reading. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: O MY GAWD! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated this story for that long period of time! I had the flu :( it sucked! I had three thousand bajillion make up work assignments, then I turned 14, then whatever was wrong with my keyboard killed my computer, it's been in the shop for a while, I was working on my suckish algebra grade while it was gone... Just got it back yesterday... Sorry, but THANK YOU guys who are still here**

Chapter 5

Throughout his lifetime, Danny Reagan had been through a hell of alot more than the average man, even more than the average cop... But he'd made a promise to his wife and his sons that he would come home to them every evening. And he wasn't about to break that promise.

With Linda, Sean, Jack and the rest of his family in mind, Danny opened his eyes slightly only to close them when the dull ache behind his eyes turned into an intense pounding. After a few seconds, he attempted to reopen his eyes, this time when the pain returned, it was back to the dull ache it'd been when he'd first regained consciousness.  
"A-are you ok mister?" The small, quivering voice of Alissa Davis was hardly audible over the ringing in Danny's ears.  
"Um I uh, I'm fine... Are you?" He whispered when he felt the small girl nod he realised he was still laying down, halfway on top of Alissa and halfway on Jamie. "Kid?" he heard Jamie groan quietly. "Kid!" He persisted, slowly easing himself off of the two people.  
Jamie's eyes eased open and the two brother's briefly made eye contact. "Are you alright?" Danny mumbled.  
"Are you?" Jamie replied, avoiding his younger brother's question.  
Danny sat back on his knees and Jamie began slowly sitting up, "Yeah, considering... Do you still have ears with Dad?"  
"Um, no... You?" Danny mumbled after looking himself over.  
"Yeah, I have the earwig... DAMN! Nothing but static." Jamie growled, then he turned to the girl, "Alissa, you weren't hurt were you?" Jamie asked the quiet child in a calmer tone.  
Before the girl was given a chance to answer Danny began taking status of their situation, Alissa seemed relatively unharmed, with only a few scrapes and bruises that didn't seem too serious and other than that she just had a lot of dust and debris covering her now tattered uniform. He then took a look at his baby brother, he also seemed to have more tiny cuts and bruises than anything major, he assumed he looked similar.  
"I'm ok... I just want to know where my mommy and Kimmy are..." Alissa finally answered.  
That seemed to snap both men's attention to the fact that there were other people in the area when the bomb went off. "Son of a bitch..." Danny muttered. "Alissa, stay here, do not follow us.. We're going to go find your mother now." Danny slowly stood up, blinking rapidly when the black spots appeared, then he helped Jamie and Alissa the rest of the way up.  
The young girl hesitantly nodded, "Please be careful mister!" She hugged both of the Reagan's arms, "A-a-and please Don't... Don't leave me!"  
Danny and his brother exchanged looks before Danny began walking towards one of the walls of rubble. Once he was close enough to Alissa Jamie bent down, ignoring the protest from his rib area and hugged the scared girl. "Hey, we aren't going anywhere but to find the others who were in here when..." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain the recent events.  
"The bomb went boom." Alissa supplied.  
"Um, uh yeah...So, remember to just stay here like Danny said okay?"  
"Danny, I thought that was his name... And you're mr. Jamie right?"  
"No mister," Jamie quickly responded.  
Alissa smiled, and whipped an unfallen tear from her eye before nodding, "Then I'm Izzy, Issa or Liz, that's what all of my friends call me." Again, the beautiful young girl smiled, before reaching her hand out to Jamie's "My grandma gave me this necklace last year... It's pretty and purple and between you and me," She made a serious face, "Mommy told me to wear the blue one. But I like the purple one more, I like the big beads and it's good luck... Kinda, so that's what I wore!" She giggled as though she'd done something wrong, then she grew serious, "But I want you to have it now! So you come back and don't forget about me."  
Jamie was about to respond but instead smiled, and took the necklace from Alissa's small hands, "Thank you."  
The girl nodded again and sat down, "I'll be here!"  
Jamie slowly stood up and turned to find Danny, he noticed his brother poking around some concrete slabs that seemed to be movable. When he made his way to where Danny was investigating he noticed the hole.  
"Kid, they're in there... Amanda and Craig are okay, they have a few bumps and Amanda may have a broken wrist... Kara's ok, she's sporting a sprained knee it sounds like... But uh Kimberly is trapped under some rubble." He looked at Jamie with a defeated expression, "I can't fit through this hole.."  
"But I can." Jamie finished, knowing where the rescue was about to go.

Frank, Jackie and Renzulli (along with every other officer) heard the boom before they saw the fire, but the moment the deafening sound rattled the ground their six eyes were on the screen of the computer, and from the ground they saw the Reagan's pull the girl out of the chair, and they saw them begin to run away, and then they saw them get thrown... But then the eyes they had in the building went dark and they were left blind, and in shock, wondering if their partners, sons and the hostages were even still alive.

A/n: I know, bad ending and kinda short :P, but thx for sticking with me... I've had it rough for a while... Next chapter will be coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thanks for being patient guys! I should be back on a regular schedule soon, school y'know? Algebra sucks! Thanks for the nice reviews though!**

Chapter 6

_"Kid, they're in there... Amanda and Craig are okay, they have a few bumps and Amanda may have a broken wrist... Kara's ok, she's sporting a sprained knee it sounds like... But uh Kimberly is trapped under some rubble." He looked at Jamie with a defeated expression, "I can't fit through this hole.."_

_"But I can." Jamie finished, knowing where the rescue was about to go._

"Yeah, but I don't want you crawling in some hole... What if you can't get out?"

Jamie sighed, he knew what Danny wanted and what detective Reagan wanted, but he also knew what he wanted to do, and that was fulfill the promise he'd made to Alissa not five minutes ago. "I'm going to do this, I have to save them."

Danny sighed, "I knew you'd do this... Your heart is too damn big to just leave the rescuing to the rescuers... Be careful." He added quietly, 'I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to tell Erin she's down another brother,' he added silently.

"Danny, I'll be fine. But I won't leave those people to die." The younger Reagan began getting defensive, thinking Danny wanted him to leave the other hostages, even Kimberly.

"Hey hey! Calm down kid, I'm just worried." Danny whispered.

Jamie smiled before walking up to Danny, they briefly made eye contact before Jamie pulled his brother into an awkward hug, then after a minute they released one another, "I'll. Be. Fine. Danny."

"I... I know."

"Good."

With that Jamie walked slowly over to the hole, looking around the damaged daycare center, taking note of the charred floor, walls and ceiling, then making sure nothing would collapse on him once he entered the opposite side of the rubble wall. Finally he took a breath,and began to carefully crawl through the entrance. Only once he was on the other side of the daycare did he fully take notice of the damage.

"Oh, damn." He whispered.

"What?!" Danny breathed.

"The damage is worse on this side... But I'm fine."

"Good."

Jamie began standing up, "Danny, go sit by Lissa, she shouldn't be alone."

Danny growled and Jamie could practically see his older brother rub his eyes and run his hands through his hair before he heard him sigh. "Fine, be-"

"Careful, I know!" Jamie said exasperatedly.

He could hear his brother's footfalls as he walked/stomped back to the little girl, and he smiled despite the situation.

"Sir?" He heard a slightly familiar voice question.

"Yeah," he turned and saw Kara Davis standing uncertainly above a trapped and unconscious Kimberly Soto.

"Can you get her out?"

"I think so, has she been conscious at all?"

Kara's mind began working a million miles a minute and Jamie could see it in her eyes, "Uh, yeah, she was like right after the ceiling collapsed in on itself... She said she was sorry" she added quietly.

Jamie made his way through the glass and rubble until he was standing next to the two women, before he made it to her eyes he realized that she was conscious and that he was staring into Kimberly's unfocused eyes.

"H-h-h" She stuttered.

"Shh, it's ok." Jamie tried to soothe her.

"How... Is ever... y.. Everyone?" She sounded exhausted and Jamie almost felt bad for feeling sorry for her.

"Everyone's ok."

"I- I didn't want... This to.. Happen..."

Jamie was about to silence the obviously dying woman, but he knew that if she died without getting the emotional agony out of her system, she'd feel even worse about the events that had transpired, so instead, he kneeled next to her. Vaguely aware that Kara was sitting in a corner, head in her hands, crying.

"I didn't want... So many children to die... I- I I'm sorry... I, I didn't want for this to happen, my baby girl Lexi... You'd of liked her, she could make anyone smile and she... She'd of... Well, I just wanted people to know what it felt like to have... Their babies taken from them... After I lost her... I was too sad... To be mad... I wanted her back, not this.. But everyday... I saw that girl... Lizzy and I.. I... I snapped, I wasn't thinking... So I remembered back to when she... Walked through how the muslim children... Made their own bomb... So I... I," She paused, a single tear fell out of her eyes. "I needed revenge... But. I... I didn't want to go through with it... But I'd already..." She gasped, "I'm sorr-" She didn't finish her sentence and Jamie didn't need to check her pulse to know she was gone.

Kara began crying harder.

"I should have known Lex's death killed her inside.." She began repeating.

~~~~~~~~  
A loud crash snapped Danny and Alissa from their silent game of 'kick the rock' Danny, on instinct reached for his nonexistent weapon.  
"Danny?"  
It took the detective a second to realize who the voice belonged to: Jackie. "Over here." He mumbled.  
"God, are you alright?" Jackie sprinted over to her partner, she was followed by Renzulli and a young African American man.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How'd you..?"

"Your fath- the Commissioner sent us." A young man interrupted.

"What're you doing?" Renzulli questioned.

"Just waiting."

"For what, the kid? Is he ok?" Renzulli asked, a slight anxious tone seeped its way through his voice.  
"Yeah, he just went through that hole." He motioned with his head to the smallish hole his brother had entered ten or so minutes ago. "To find the other hostages."  
Renzulli nodded. "Is this Alissa?"  
For a moment Danny contemplated asking the older officer how he knew the girls name, but thought better of it. "Yeah, someone should take her out of here."  
"Jerome. Can you?" Jackie asked the young man.  
"Uh- um yeah. Sure." He replied.  
Jerome. Danny vaguely remembered the name and voice before the big 'kaboom' "Be careful. She's got one hell of a 'mom look' she made me squeal like a little girl earlier." Danny joked.  
Jerome smiled, but he couldn't hide the guilt in his eyes. "Yeah. Sure."  
Alissa smiled at Danny and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, he has my lucky necklace!"  
And with that she and Jerome made their way to the forced open doors.  
Danny smiled after them, "Just held hostage.. And now she's bounced back..."  
"She's like a miniature Reagan..." Renzulli stated.  
Jamie's winded voice brought them all back to reality. "Kimberly's dead, everyone else has minor injuries..." Kara, Craig and I can fit through this hole but Amanda can't I'm going to send them through and wait with Amanda until help gets here."  
"Helps here." His TO stated firmly, "Don't worry, you'll be out in a jiff."  
Danny, Jackie and Renzulli watched as Kara and Craig made their way shakily through the hole and the three watched helplessly as Jamie and Amanda made themselves "comfortable" on the other side of the day care.

**A/n I got a PM asking if I'd bring back Curstin from my other story and I wanted to know what you guys thought. I do want to bring her back, but I want to know what ya'll thought?... I'm not going to have her waltz in and save the day or anything but I was wondering if you think It'd be ok if I had her like call him at the end of the story or whatever... Do ya'll have any ideas in mind how to do it if I do bring her back? Oh and Thanks for your nice words, it makes my day better tenfold!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not ID'ing myself sooner... My name is Chriss and I'm a guy, the profile Sierra Ramon is a co-op writing team, my female counterpart (doesn't use her real name) does the dialogue and publishes our stories and summaries and I've been writing the scenes and authors notes, but I never really log onto our account, I normally leave it to my lovely partner. I hope that clears up some confusion if you've read our profile then you get it, but someone was confused so I needed to clear some of that up..**

chapter 7

Danny ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair, ignoring Jackie's commands to get his head wound checked out, "Jack, I'm fine... I just want my brother out there."  
"Go tell your dad you're fine! You know how he worries... Please. Danny, if anything changes I'll come get you... So please?" She knew the pleading method wouldn't work with Danny but she found that to be her last ditch effort to make him get out of the sweltering hot building.  
He surveyed her eyes for a long while, trying to decide if she was telling him the truth, before he could stop himself he was nodding and walking in the direction Jerome took Alissa, and towards the largest light he could find.  
"Promise me this." He said, not turning around. "If something happens, don't come get me... Just get my brother out of there. I'll know. You're connected with my dad and so I.. I'll know." He began walking away again, unable to face knowing he was abandoning his little brother to an unknown fate.  
"Danny, thank God..." Jackie whispered with the relief in her voice evident knowing that at least her partner would be out of immediate danger.  
Renzulli on the other hand had parked himself on the opposite side of his young partner and the older woman. "How're you kid?"  
"Sarge... I'm fine... No problems, only Amanda definitely has a broken wrist." Jamie replied, trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice.  
Amanda interrupted "Jamie, I'm fine." For the first time since they'd met, Jamie could hear a distinct, yet distant russian accent lining the woman's soft voice.

Frank wasn't happy. At. All. He knew his sons were alive and so did the rest of the Reagan family, but that didn't stop him from worrying over his boys. Especially Jamie, who he knew wasn't trapped, but in a sense trapped with a lady named Amanda in a building that could collapse at any moment. The only thing that set his mind at ease was the fact that Danny was about to get himself out of harms way.  
"Dad?" Danny's voice was shaking slightly and Frank realized the tone his son was using was the same one he used when Joe died.  
"Danny!" Frank found that he was smiling despite himself, "are you ok son?"  
Danny nodded without saying anything more.  
Frank could easily see that his oldest son had gone into a shocked state. "Danny, everything's under control, the building is structurly sound, we just have to wait for th-"  
"Mr. Danny!" Alissa's small voice was elated and her happiness seemed to snap him back to reality.  
Danny bent down to hug the young girl just as she threw herself at him "I'm so glad you're alright!" She pulled away after a minute and for a second looked confused, the stitches in her head seemed to vibrate with her temporary frustration before her face brightened again, "Mommy!" In an instant she peeled herself out of Danny's arms and ran fullspeed to a distrought looking Kara Davis.  
Though her discomfort was obvious, Kara seemed genuinly relieved that her only child was alive and relatively well. "oh honey!" Mother and daughter stayed in a long embrace.  
"Momma, where's Kimmy?"  
Kara's eyes widened, "she's gone, sweets.."  
"Did she go on a trip or is she gone as in the gone that daddy is?" Alissa seemed to understand her mother's silence and smiled ruefully. "It'll be ok momma... Kimmy was really nice... Don't be mad at her..."  
The moment was ruined by a uniformed officer who took Kara by the elbow and lead the mother and daughter to his police cruiser.

Frank walked slowly to hos oldest son, he could hardly bring himself to look at Danny because he knew the information would crush him. "Danny?"  
His son's head whipped in his direction, "dad? What's wrong?"  
"Go to the hospital and get yourself checked over.."  
"Something happened whats wrong?" Danny countered.  
"Please..." After a pause Frank continued, "your brother collapsed... We don't know why..." He took a breath. "There. Is. Nothing. You. Can. Do. Go. To. The. Hospital. Now. Detective. Reagan."  
Danny was about to object, but with his tone and the order Danny knew that he had no other choice but to obey the order. "I'll go, but you keep me updated, I will be back..."  
Frank sighed, "did you see what police car Kara and the girl got in?"  
Danny nodded.  
"Once you get checked up on, take their statements..." Frank whispered.  
Danny began to walk away before stoppin and turning around"What are you going to do pop?"  
"I'm going to go help my boy." He replied coolly.

**A/n the bext chapter will have more to do with what's happening inside the building and at the hospital with Danny but we needed somemore outside stuff cosidering I like leaving yall in suspense... This chapter was written on an iphone and an ipod so it's has more mistakes than usual... R&R?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: So, like Chriss said, our previous chapter was written on a phone so there were lots and lots of mistakes :( But I just have to say that you guys are so sweet in our reviews... I love yall...**

Chapter 8

****Amanda Lukins had never been a quiet woman, in fact she often found herself spouting random facts to anyone who'd listen, but here she found herself in a cramped space with the burned corpses of children she and her husband had grown fond of and gotten to know since beginning their jobs in New York only months after leaving their home in Russia, and for the first time throughout 58 years she found herself completely and utterly speechless. The whole day starting from seeing Alissa and hearing the gunfire had seemed like a dream, the explosion, the fear... It was all just so... Wrong, from what she'd read and heard, crimes like these didn't happen in America...  
"Amanda?" The quiet voice of someone who should've left with her husband and Kara broke her from her reverie.  
She turned to the young man, trying to find the correct words to assure him that she was ok, she was trying to find the smile she could always scrounge up from the depths of her heart, but her energy was sapped and all she could do was stare blankly at the face of a concerned Jamie Reagan.  
"Amanda... It's going to be ok..." He tried again.  
For a minute she sat there choked, in her eyes the person comforting her was still a child himself and at that he was a child who could at any moment crawl through the only place of escape and save himself, yet he sat next to her and tried to reassure her that it would be ok. She vaguely heard the choked sob that escaped her lips. "I know Jamie... I trust you..."  
He smiled at her and then resumed a conversation she didn't know he was having with an officer on the other side of hell.  
"Kid, there is only one way we can get you two outta there, it's a uh power saw type thingy and in order for us to use it you two need to move... That way" The older officer said.  
"Huh, well alright... Amanda? Did you hear him, we hafta go over there." He said motioning to a corner.  
She shook her head slightly, dreading the fact that she had to get closer to the body of the woman who'd killed so many people. "I- I don't want to go near her... But alright..." She whispered.  
The young man stood up stiffly, and extended his hand to her and after only a seconds hesitation, Amanda allowed him to help her up. She looked him in the eyes and smiled only to frown when the loud sound of a... Chainsaw? Echoed throughout the tiny space. She sat against some rubble numbly, and stared at Jamie who seemed to be trying to talking to someone though Amanda found herself not caring as much as she probably should given her current predicament.  
The young man's facial expression changed a moment later and Amanda, who'd begun to unconsciously study him, realized that that slight change in emotion scared her more than the unstable, shaky building did. "Is something wrong?" She whispered, rubbing her temples when a pounding that hadn't been there before made itself a home in her head.

The loud buzzing and crashing stopped and there were some panicked yells and through that Jamie, never took his eyes off of the ceiling and then he looked at Amanda but instead of replying to her earlier question he threw himself on top of her, catching the old woman off guard and making her yelp in surprise.

She couldn't seem to remember how to keep her eyes open and everything went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Renzulli had been watching his young partner from the moment he'd stood up and helped Amanda to her feet, to when the power saw thingy began cutting some of the rubble away from the hole. What worried him was the fact that both Amanda and Jamie seemed to be a bit slow, like neither of them were all the way... There.  
The walls and ceiling and floor all seemed to be vibrating and Jackie noticed the ceiling's lack of sturdiness first and pointed up, warning everyone in the vicinity who'd been paying attention to the rescue efforts, even Jamie to the impending danger. The people working the saw also noticed and turned the machine off, only they acted too late. Rubble and concrete began falling from the ceiling, multiple people began yelling in a vain attempt to get Amanda's attention, but she seemed to out of it and Jamie knew she wouldn't move. So he took matters into his own hands and threw himself over the unsuspecting woman without a seconds thought.  
Once the dust settled and the commotion ended it dawned on the rookie's TO and the rookie's brother's partner that there was an abundant lack of said rookie.

"Jamie?" Jackie called.

No reply.

"Reagan!" Renzulli didn't try to mask the panic he was feeling and instead turned to the closest firefighter. "How stable is this damn place?"

The man, not suspecting the man's anger to be directed at him stuttered for a moment, "U-u-uhm, Not very... But the hole's big enoug-"

He didn't get the option to finish. "Someone contact the commissioner now!" Renzulli ordered. Then he turned to Jackie, who just nodded and the two began to make their way to the last general location of Jamie and Amanda.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie rolled off of Amanda just as the old woman began to stir, both people were confused for a second as to why they were where they were but the memories came crashing back in a split second.  
"Amanda." Jamie's voice was weak and he knew it, but he didn't much care.  
The woman groaned before opening her eyes slightly, then they grew wide and frantic, "Dear god, are you ok? You're bleeding!" She shot up and began looking at a gash on Jamie's arm.  
"Hey, hey," He pulled as far away as he could from his position on the ground, "I'm fine! Really. It's just a scratch." He realized that just talking drained him considerably, and he knew that the adrenalin surge was gone and therefore so was his energy.  
Amanda became aware of a sudden wave of exhaustion and she knew the younger man, who'd made no attempt to move felt the same way.  
Anything she was about to say was cut off by a somewhat relieved sigh that came from a woman she remembered had been talking to Jamie... Though her name escaped Amanda's cloudy mind.  
"Reagan? Amanda" The woman knelt down besides the two people. "Damn... Amanda can you hear me?"  
The woman nodded.  
"Good, do you think you can walk?"  
Again, the woman nodded.  
"Ok, Tony, do you think you could help me get her up?"  
The older man, Tony, seemed to hesitate before he nodded at the younger detective. They bent down and carefully maneuvered Amanda through some rubble meaningful to stay away from her broken wrist. "Renzulli, I'll take her back to the others, you stay with him, make sure he's alright.. I'll also tell commissioner Reagan.."  
"Wait," The two officer's words caught Amada off guard. "He IS ok right?"  
Jackie nodded, trying not to add to the older woman's panic, "Yes, now follow me."  
After he made sure Jamie was alive and breathing, Renzulli sat down next to his partner and he was there in suspense so to speak for what seemed like forever, he couldn't help himself but remember his all too short partnership with Joe Reagan, and how he wasn't able to save that kid.  
His thoughts were interrupted by another body kneeling next to him. "Tony, you alright?"  
Renzulli's head immediately shot up, "C- commissioner?! No disrespect but," He paused to look between father and unconscious son, "Why are you here?"  
Frank sighed before looking seriously at his son and his son's TO, "I'll tell you what I told Danny... I'm here not as the NYPC, but as a father to save my son... And that's what will happen."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: Some of the previous chapter got cut off... Oops...**

Chapter 9  
  
Frank, trying to keep his emotions in check, immediately went into nonchalant commissioner mode "do you know why he's unconscious?" He muttered, not taking his eyes away from his son.  
Renzulli looked deep in thought for a second before he replied "No, according to Amanda, he hit his head pretty good... Though he was awake when she woke up, but..." He trailed off.  
Frank stepped into the crater type hole Jamie and Amanda had been thrown into and maneuvered around his youngest son. On the inside he was eager to make sure Jamie was alright and terrified that he wouldn't be, but on the outside he was as stoic as ever, not allowing his son's TO access to the jumble of emotions he was feeling.  
Finally Frank was able to physically assess his son and what he found made his heart sink and then some. By the blood on his forehead Frank could tell he had obviously banged his head during his fall and afterwards he'd fallen on a sharp, jagged piece of metal and the extra motion he'd exerted when he'd awoken had literally sawed the shrapnel further and further into his side.  
His mask slipped and he knew it. "Son of a bitch..." He whispered.  
"Sir?" Renzulli was shocked by the raw emotion on his superiors face. "What happened?"  
Frank took a long, deep breath before he continued. "It's not good." 'and it's my fault for sending him in there' he added silently.

To call Danny Reagan an impatient person would have been an understatement, once the shock of the explosion had worn off he wanted nothing more than to go back to the scene and make sure everything was OK but the small girl Alissa who was waiting for her mother and Craig to get checked out didn't want to be alone and after her ordeal he couldn't say no to the little girl who saw way too much for any sane. After a while he got a call from Erin who said she'd seen the news and after he explained what happened she decided (for him) that he needed his family with him in such a time and they wanted to meet the girl the two Reagan's had nearly died saving. Why he conceded to her he will never say.  
When the Reagan clan (minus the children) arrived, they had insisted (again) for Danny to get himself checked over, so, in order to humor Linda he had. Then right when he was about to get back to his father and brother, Jackie of all people found him at the hospital.  
"Danny, are you alright?" She asked quickly.  
He nodded just as Craig appeared in the large, white doorway, a deep frown on his face. "My wife wants to know if the young man is ok?"  
Danny's mind darted to the conversation he had had with Frank right before he was forced to go to the hospital, the rest of the family looked between the two detectives, clearly confused but Jackie knew what he was asking and smiled guiltily. "I don't know, I left with Amanda before I could find out... Sorry"  
Craig nodded, then looked towards Danny, "Bless your family, son..." Then his knowing and pitiful gaze turned to Alissa who had been silently surveying him, with the tears of recognition in her eyes. "Your mommy is just answering some questions... She'll be here soon,"  
Danny began ignoring the older man, his attention on Jackie and Jackie alone, "What happened?" The concern for his baby brother was evident in his voice and on his face. The other members of the Reagan family also turned their attention to her with the same looks of dread.  
"All I know is he was unconscious when Renzulli and I got to them, I told your father.. He sent you here... And I literally got here with Amanda ten minutes ago... I swear Danny."  
The seasoned NYPD detective nodded slightly, "I'm going back." His tone was daring someone to argue.  
"No, Danny... That isn't a good idea. What if... What if..." Linda, who was sitting between Henry and Erin tried to state just as firmly as Danny had but lost her nerve from the look his eyes held.  
Husband and wife glared at each other for a few tense seconds before Erin put her hand on Linda's. "Let him go." She murmured. "We'll wait here with... The girl." She said, looking at Alissa's big, sorrowful gaze.  
Linda nodded, wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes before standing and enveloping Danny in a hug. "Just.. Be careful, I have a bad feeling ok?" She whispered in his ear.  
"Yeah mister Danny, be safe." Alissa had stood up next to Craig and with the most tearful eyes, looked at Danny. "Just be okay..." She added quietly.  
"I will." Then he released his wife, patted Alissa's hair and then turned to his partner "Jackie, will you drive me?"  
"Of course Danny." She paused to grab her keys from her pocket before nodding to the Reagan family, Craig and Alissa. "Don't worry." She silently assured.

Renzulli stared in shock at his young partner for a long, terrified time. 'he's just gotten back from that BS with that girl and her dad and now this?! God must be playing a cruel, sick joke on this family... first Joe and now... Let's face it, Jamie's just a damn kid!' He thought, looking between father and son.  
"Sir?" Frank looked up, " what do we do now?" He coughed slightly, and looked around. "We can't move him, we might make it worse, but EMTs aren't cleared to come in yet..."  
The internal battle Frank was waging with himself was written on his face and when it finally came to a close, he took a deep, slightly shaking, breath. "I can't knowingly put anyone else in danger sergeant Renzulli, so we'll have to wait... For now."  
As much as he didn't want to admit it, Renzulli knew his superior was right, but he blinked and nodded just the same.  
After only two minutes or so in a tense silence, Jamie started to stir. "Dad?" He whispered hoarsely.  
Frank, stunned into complete silence, paused to look at Renzulli to make sure he wasn't going insane. Once he noted the look of relief and worry on the other man's face he cleared his throat to reply.  
"Don't move son, it's going to be alright... Just lay still." Frank kicked himself at how weak his voice sounded but at that moment, with his son's (too) calm eyes on him in reassurance, he didn't care.  
Jamie nodded before turning to his TO "is Alissa going to be ok? Danny? Alissa's mom? And Amanda and Craig?" That sentence left the young man out of breath and immediately Frank tried to calm his son.  
"Hey, they're fine... Only superficial injuries, but let's worry about you for now kid.."  
Seconds began turning into minutes and the young Reagan was obviously fading fast. Right when both men thought they were going to go crazy from the fifteen thousand year (seven minute) wait, Danny and Jackie came sprinting in with medics in tow.  
"Pop, how is he? Damn bomb squad wouldn't let anyone in!" He growled.  
Frank and Renzulli stood to allow the paramedics to get to work on getting Jamie the hell out of that well hell house and Frank eyed his oldest warily. He pulled Danny into a one armed hug before stating quietly, "after what happened last time, I know for certain that he'll be fine."  
Their moment was interrupted by a pretty blond emergency responder, "Sir, detective. My name is Mandy, I'll be accompanying officer Reagan to mercy general hospital, I just wanted to inform you that it looks promising..." She smiled slightly to the four people (Frank Danny Jackie and Renzulli) before walking over to her comrades and helping to move Jamie's gurney over some of the remaining piles of rubble and to the awaiting ambulance.****

A/n: kinda a cliche rescue, but... Whatevs... I'm lazy like that... ;) Next chapter in a few days or so...

Ps: Sorry for the odd update times... 


	11. Chapter 10

**Let's call it... A wife's intuition... :D And because neither I nor my female counterpart have a huge amount of time on our hands because of school, we'd both like to thank all of you guys who have reviewed! It means a whole lot to us.**

**_this chapter SPOILER ALERT! in 3... 2... 1...:_****Hey, I can't always just hurt poor Jamie.. This is some un-for-tun-ate stuff for the Reagans!**

chapter 10

"Uh, I'll go get some crime scene guys and then pull the car around..." Jackie offered, beginning to walk towards the Danny, "Talk." She mumbled when she was next to him. Then she turned and walked like the devil was on her heels.  
"yeah... Thanks" Danny replied, still staring blankly at his partner, then his father.  
After a few seconds Renzulli and Danny began making their way towards the exit, but Frank remained unmoving. Danny, being who he was, knew his father wouldn't move until, like Jackie suggested, he was reassured that what happened wasn't his fault and it had to be by him, someone who was in the building at the time of the explosion, so he turned back and walked towards Frank.  
"Pop?" He was trying to keep his voice low. He looked down and noticed Alissa's 'good luck charm necklace thing' and picked it up.  
"Hm?" He looked up slightly, "What is it son?"  
"You know this isn't your fa-"  
Danny was cut off by a loud crash and someone screaming for them to 'brace themselves', before either man could blink however, the ground and everything in the surrounding building began vibrating.  
"What the hell?" Danny growled, "Is it collapsing again?" He asked as his father's hand helped him keep both of their balance. The two men began trying to run to the only way out.  
Frank nodded grimly but kept going, then a piece of concrete fell and then the world went black for both Reagan men.

After Henry left to go get the ladies some lunch, Erin stood up and at first was just calling Danny and Frank. But after awhile of them not answering she began to walk around and since then she had begun to make Linda, Alissa and Kara dizzy with her incessant pacing. "Ugh, they brought Jamie in ten minutes ago! Now I don't know if he's okay and neither Dad or Danny will pick up their damn phones!" She was clearly distressed about being in the dark about what was going on.  
"Erin, calm down! You're scaring the little girl." Linda scolded quietly.  
When Erin sat down with her head immediately in her hands though, Linda scooted closer to her and leaned in by her ear, "But that bad feeling is back again... I don't know, maybe I'm just paran-"  
"Oh my god..." Kara gasped from beside them, "Thats the-"  
Both women had looked up to see what the latest brouhaha was about when they felt themselves go rigid with pre-panic.  
"Mommy, that's the day care." Alissa squeaked, grasping her mother's hand.  
"Shh, honey..." Kara began looking around the room, "Uh ma'am, could you please turn the volume on the television up?" She asked a young mexican nurse, when the woman complied she let out a silent "Thank you,"  
"~I repeat, at least two people were in the building when it collapsed and they are trapped inside the daycare at this time...~" The news woman, a middle aged, greying redhead, paused when a man came and whispered something in her ear. "~ Sources tell me now that we have a positive ID on the two people still in the building, apparently NYPD commissioner Frank Reagan and his son, Daniel Reagan, who's also a detective for the NYPD were in the building at the time of the collapse, at this time, we can't confirm or deny if either of the men are dead or alive. We'll come to you later when we have more news. Ben, Jean, back to you.~"  
Everyone in the room minus Alissa went ghostly silent with the new news and Linda abruptly stood, startling the other two women. "I knew it... I knew it dammit!" She started wiping tears from her eyes as though they were acid. "I just, I-"  
The rest of her rant was cut off as Erin pulled her into an embrace, "It's not your fault... It's not your-"  
"It's mine isn't it?" The three women turned to an almost crying Alissa Davis. "If I'd just, if I had done something... I could have-" Linda had ripped herself out of her sister in law's arms and she grabbed the tiny girl in her arms, 'why would any child her age blame him or herself for this mess? This can't be happening.' "Shhhh, it's not your fault..." Linda's motherly instincts had taken over by this point and Alissa knew the tone as the 'mommy's upset and stressed, but not because of you' and that set her mind at ease a little more.  
"No... Grandpa I don't know... No... Yeah... But? Alright fine..." Erin took the phone from her ear and looked at Linda. "Grandpa says he's going over there and he wants us to stay here..."  
Linda huffed impatiently, then let go of Alissa who just sat on the floor staring at nothing. "Like hell! I'm going down there, you stay here with Jamie..." Then she took her keys and walked away from a protesting Erin.  
When she left Kara stood up, "Um, I know it's a lot to ask right now... But could you watch Alissa? I have to call my mother and see if she can come down here and..."  
"Oh yeah, sure..." Erin quickly interrupted. "It's fine.." She reassured the shaking woman.  
Kara nodded before walking out the same doors Linda had only seconds before.  
After an awkward silence Alissa spoke through tears. "I hate these places... They smell so yucky and it's where my Daddy told my mommy he was leaving her..."  
"You seem really smart for someone your age..." Erin remarked with pitied interest.  
"Well when I don't go to daycare, Kimmy always had a tutor come in and read to me and stuff..."  
"Ahh..."  
A young caucasian man cleared his throat, successfully interrupting the two's conversation, "Family of Jamie Reagan?"  
Erin stood and noted sadly that Alissa intertwined their fingers together. "That's m- us."  
He nodded, "He sustained some cracked ribs in the initial blast, the piece of metal embedded in his side area was removed easily and without complication.. He does have a mild concussion but he's awake and if you want to see him I'll take you to his room.."  
Again Erin nodded 'dumbass of course I want to see him!' she added silently, before walking with Alissa over to the nurse guy. The walk to room 23B was not long enough, Erin had nothing to say to her brother who, by this time, had probably seen or heard the news. She herself had heard nurses talking about it. So when the door opened and Alissa ran in, she thought the first question out of her brother's mouth would have been more... Child appropriate.  
"What the hell... Happened?" He sounded awful and Erin could tell he didn't care, he just wanted information. His bed was in a semi sitting up position and he looked anxious.  
She coughed and motioned with her head at Alissa, who was patiently awaiting her turn to speak to her new hero. So Jamie, catching his sister's drift about 'not in front of her' smiled at the young girl. "Hey." He coughed to clear his throat, "Hey Lissa."  
She grinned, "Hi," her body language indicated that she was becoming timid around Jamie.  
"Hey, no need... To be shy." He laughed, patting her head.  
"Mrs. Amanda and Mr. Craig went home... But they said that they were et.. etern... eternally, yeah.. Eternally grateful. And Mr. Craig says he's going to take y'all up on that boo... Boo... Booze offer..." she awkwardly relayed the messages from her new 'friends'.  
The time Jamie spent talking to Alissa was great, he loved knowing she wouldn't be scarred for life. But, he couldn't wait for Kara to get into his room and take her daughter home so he could get some much needed information on his brother and father.

**A/n: I'm a terrible person. I just keep torturing the poor Reagan family (whatever... Season 3 needs some more Jamie/Danny/Family whump anyway...) Huff ...**

**Oh and the next time your girlfriend, boyfriend, husband or wife says they have a bad feeling remember: You will probably get a building dropped on you...**

**JK.. So Chriss will be out of land for a while, that's why I posted this chapter today... Because IDK when we'll be back... So until then: Sayonara.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n Holy freaking crap, it's been way too long since I last updated... So here's my sorry excuses: Chriss was gone for a few days, someone made our writing partnership super awkward and writers block bites me like a bitch every time (pardon my french)... Then he wouldn't send me the chapter, claiming he too had writers block... Then he told me to write it. Alone. So here's chapter 11, it's going to probably suck since I'm a dialogue writer... Sorry it took so long and thank you for being patient.**

Oh, and thanks for our reviewers, we couldn't have come this far without you!

Chapter 11

The silent hospital doors slowly creeped open and a slightly disheveled Kara Davis walked in slowly as though the sight of her would make the Reagan's or her daughter explode.  
"Kara," Erin greeted from her seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs.  
Kara nodded to the older woman before studying Jamie nervously then she began staring at Alissa, who'd fallen asleep in a chair next to her savior, "I um, I just... Thank you." She stuttered. "My daughter wouldn't be here if you hadn't..." She trailed off.  
Jamie chuckled softly, and then patted the small, sleeping girl's head. "No need to thank us, it's my job." He reminded the woman. "Besides, even if it wasn't, I'd of still tried to save her, she reminds me of my niece when she was younger."  
At the mention of Nikki, Erin looked up and began studying Alissa for similarities between that child and her own. A sad smile graced her features when she realized how right Jamie was, they were similar, "I agree." She whispered.  
Kara cleared her throat, successfully waking her daughter, "Well, I'll always be thankful that I'll get to see her grow up, so many parents lost that... That parental right today." She slowly crept up to Alissa who was still half asleep. "Liz, come on, I'm going to take you home now." Kara slowly looked up to Jamie, "If you or your brother, or anyone needs anything, feel free to call... And I'm going to be watching the news to make sure they get out ok..." The two adults shook hands briefly, before Kara silently ushered her sleepy child through the doors.  
"Bye, Jamie..." She whispered, gaining only a small nod in response.  
The second the door closed Jamie looked at Erin, and she understood the look, and began trying to explain what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Son? Danny?"  
Frank's stoic voice awoke the oldest Reagan son from his concrete-induced slumber, he let out a small growl as he slowly tried to sit up, only then realizing a metal rod was pinning him down. "Dad?" Once he opened his eyes he realized he couldn't see anything through the thick blackness.  
"Danny? Thank god. Where are you?"  
"Um, wherever here is?" He tried joking, though the only thing he actually managed to do was make his unimpressed father sigh.  
"Be serious son." Frank growled.  
"Um, I can't see anything, and I'm pinned down, but as far as I can tell nothings broke." A hand slapped it's way onto his face and he hear an amused snort from his father.  
"Found you." Frank pointed out.  
"Yeah yeah, ha ha, can you get this dumb thing off me?" He asked, motioning to the rod even though Frank couldn't see it and trying not to smile at his father's uncoordinated shuffling.  
Frank began studying the rod in the dim light and sighed. Again. "I'll try." And after a few minutes of huffing and puffing Frank managed to lift the steel rod enough for his son to roll away, though with a slight hiss.  
"Are you alright Danny?" He asked, slightly worried by his son's sudden quietness.  
"Um, yeah... The stupid necklace thing Alissa was wearing just stabbed me is all." Danny quickly reassured.  
When the ground began shaking, both men knew either one of two things was happening: One, the building was collapsing again or two, rescue workers were trying to get to them. Both men hoped with a passion that it was option two and not the option that would turn them into pancakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda Reagan was not happy, and neither was Henry Reagan, both stood slightly to the side of the carnage with a worried Jackie and Renzulli, neither of whom knew how to stop Linda's pacing or Henry's silent cursing.  
"So let me get this straight." Linda muttered. "You left them in there alone after a bomb went off?"  
Jackie sighed, "I left first. I was going to get the car."  
"I swear Danny was behind me." Renzulli repeated to the detective's angry wife.  
"And Francis?" Henry mumbled, "Was he coming?"  
"I honestly don't know sir..." Jamie's partner admitted, feeling slightly guilty. "But rescue teams are working on getting in there, the thermal cam showed us where they are." He added, hoping it would calm the two Reagan's down and to the surprise of both officers, it did. Linda stopped pacing and leaned against the police car next to Henry.

When an unfamiliar male voice called out to the two Reagan men and the rumbling stopped they knew they were in the clear, and that they'd be out of the collapsed wreckage soon. "Commissioner? Detective""  
"Over here!" Frank called back.  
Suddenly, through the smoky haze, both men could begin to make out the bright light of an all purpose helmet flashlight. "Are you two okay?" The asian man asked slowly, and Danny mentally wished he'd stop treating him and Frank like invalid third graders.  
"Fine, just peachy." Danny huffed.  
Once the man nodded, he turned to Frank. "Alright so this may be weird but I'm going to hold both of your hands,"  
'the fuck?' Danny thought.  
"And lead you both out of here, and to an ambulance." He finished.

As the young man began 'leading' (as he put it) the Reagan men through the wreckage, Danny's only thought was to deck the dumbass for treating him like he had treated Alissa, who WAS a child... The difference? Daniel Reagan didn't like holding hands with his wife, let alone some creepy asian guy.  
"Son of a bitch." He mumbled.  
"Is everything ok?" The young man, 'what was his name, oh yeah Nate,' Danny reminded himself asked. A small smirk found it's way onto his lips, 'ha ha, Nate the asian... Ha ha.' Danny inwardly chuckled.  
"Yeah,"  
Once the light of day was visible Frank, who'd only let the man hold onto his jacket strode forward and cleared a path for the other two men.

The moment Linda saw her husband sitting on the back of an ambulance, getting checked over, she began running towards him. "Danny!" before he could react in any way, Linda was hugging him tightly.  
"Babe I'm fine." He reassured, wincing slightly.  
The EMT nodded her consent, "I understand he was trapped under some debris... And though he does have some bruising on his abdominal area, whatever was there stopped the pole from doing too much damage." She smiled.  
"Good..." Linda said in a hushed tone.  
"But," Frank interjected, "You're still going to the hospital. Just to be safe"  
Danny began pouting like a child, "Only if I get to drive myself." He countered.  
Frank shook his head. "I'll drive."  
"No." Henry countered. "I think I'll drive.  
"I'm gonna call Erin." Linda beamed happily as the four made their way to one of the four cars the Reagan's had at the scene.

The moment his sister hung up the phone, Jamie knew Danny and Frank were relatively fine, which made him relax one hundredfold. "So they're good?" He knew they were but he had to check.  
"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Erin replied as she sat next to her brother. "You boys need to stop with the trouble, you're giving me grey hairs."  
"What's new about that?" Jamie joked tiredly.  
For some reason she didn't fully understand Erin let her brother get away with the jibe at her womanhood, but she inwardly swore revenge on her suddenly very exhausted brother. "Go to sleep, I'll come back when Danny and Dad get checked out." Though she knew Jamie was already out like a light.

"You know, you're lucky." An older doctor smiled, "The object you had in your pocket stopped that pole from crushing you... And you're going to get away with only a bruise where the um..."  
"Necklace." Danny supplied.  
"What?"  
"The uh, the little girl gave my brother her good luck necklace, he dropped it... So I picked it back up before the building went and decided to fall in on us." Danny explained.  
"Well, if you hadn't of picked it up, you could have serious internal injuries... Be sure to thank Alissa..." The doctor smiled, then at the look Danny gave her explained. "I checked her and your brother out too. Oh and Detective..." when she was certain he was paying attention she added, "I found that the piece of shrapnel that was in your brother's side didn't cause as much damage to him as it could've, if you're right and he had that girl's necklace it could have potentially deterred the metal from going in deeper." She began walking away, leaving Danny to think about what she'd said.  
Anything Danny was about to reply with was cut off when Erin hugged him from behind, which scared him more than he'd like to admit.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said in his ear. "Dad's fine too... Just a mild concussion so he's going to be here overnight for observation."

"Good... I just have a stupid bruise that hurts like a bitch..." He growled.  
"Ha! You're complaining... Jamie didn't." She teased.  
"Yeah, I'll be the one to bet he's drugged up something fierce..." Then he added seriously, "He is okay, right?"  
Erin nodded. "Grandpa and Linda are waiting in the lobby area... Lets go, they want to say bye to Dad and Jamie..." Then she added in explanation to her older brother. "He's fine, but they're keeping him for the same reason as dad..."  
"Alright.. Let's go." Danny said, standing up somewhat stiffly. He paused to dig Alissa's necklace out of his pocket. "Damn."  
"What's up Danny?" Erin questioned.  
"I think Alissa knew what she was talking about when she said this thing was a good luck charm... I think I can see where, never mind " He said, remembering what the doctor said while looking intently at a bead that seemed to have been cut, not crushed... "I'll be damned." He muttered as he followed his sister out of the small, empty exam room**.**

A/n That was not the best and it changed POVs a lot, but as I said before: Writer's block sucks... And oh, sweet Alissa's terrible fashion sense apparently saved both Jamie and Danny, by the way, that one was Chriss's idea.. I kinda wish he would have at least helped me with that scene.. But no, so it wasn't as good as possible... Stupid Chriss... Chapter 12 might bring back Curstin from Even We Are Human, but I'm still contemplating that move... See you hopefully soon!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n: Chriss still has writer's block, so left me to write another just freaking dialogue chapter... Sorry... I think this is the last chapter tho, but if you guys have any requests for like another story or any more chapters feel free to state it in the reviews... On a different note, you guys have been absolutely amazing 3**

**Chapter 12**

"Danny, please just sit down... You're making me nervous." Linda half heartedly scolded her pacing husband. "Erin is on her way with Frank and Jamie. So just please? Sit down." By this time she was getting tired of her antsy husband.  
"I know... It's just that.." He trailed off as he plopped onto the couch next to his wife.  
"You're worried... I get that, but they're fine." She whispered, placing a hand over his. "Just relax."  
Danny stared at his wife for a long while before their comfortable moment was interrupted by Henry and Nikki as the duo slowly made their way into the room. "Uncle Danny, guess what?" Nikki asked, a slow smile panning it's way onto her soft features.  
"What sweet pea?"  
Nikki shot her uncle a look "Sweet pea?" She paused to roll her eyes, "The Davis's called to talk to grandpa, when we told them that Jamie and grandpa were coming home today, Miss. Davis got a little worried so-"  
Henry clapped his hands together. "SO!" He interrupted, earning a slightly annoyed look and a playful punch on the shoulder from Nikki. I told them we'd call them back when Francis and Jamie arrive, or after lunch. I think that little girl will be okay." He added. After a moment of comfortable silence Henry made his way to his chair and Nikki skipped over and sat by Linda.  
The four were quiet for about ten minutes but Nikki, being a teenager, could feel the tension Danny was feeling begin to bubble around the other two Reagan's. "Uh, so where are Jack and Sean?" Her voice seemed to snap the three adults out of their thoughts and the aura of the room immediately began to lighten.  
"They're upstairs actually, they didn't sleep all night." Linda replied with a small chuckle.  
"Passed out about an hour ago." Danny added, a smile began forming over his newer frown and stress lines.  
The land line phone began to ring and before anyone could breath, Henry picked up. "Reagan residence." He paused, before smiling, "Danny, phone."

Frank allowed his foot to push a little harder on the gas pedal, trying to ignore his daughter's insistent nagging. He kept his eyes on the road, and smiled slightly at her exasperated sigh.

"You two are ridiculous." Erin muttered for the ten billionth time. "Dad, I don't think you should be driving." She insisted.

"Well." Frank breathed, in his usual uninterested tone, before he smirked slightly, "I don't trust your driving skills."  
"But you were barely cleared by the hospital staff not ten minutes ago!" Her voice was raised, but not yelling.  
"I was cleared wasn't I?" Frank shot back, amusement now clear in his voice.  
"Yes but you might still be concussed!"  
"Erin. I. Was. Cleared."  
Jamie, who'd been silently watching throughout his sister's nagging and his father's half hearted replies, tried to muffle the snicker that began to escape his lips.  
"What?" Erin challenged.  
"You two fight like first graders."  
Erin gave her little brother the 'I'm watching you' sigh, which earned another quiet bit of laughter from Jamie in the backseat, Frank smiled, and looked at his youngest son in the rearview mirror and Erin playfully smirked, already plotting her revenge. The car began to slow as Frank pulled up to His and Henry's home. "We're here..." He announced, pulling the keys from the ignition.  
Erin stepped out of the car first and began walking to the front door immediately, eager to really see her daughter for the first time since she'd been told of her brothers' situation. Frank walked around the car and stood next to Jamie, who was hesitating by the car door.  
"Are you alright son?" Frank asked worriedly.  
"Oh, yeah.. But uh, shouldn't I be asking you that?" The younger man hastily replied.  
"Well, you could, but I really just want to know how you feel." Frank said simply.  
Jamie sighed, and began slowly standing up, only pausing once to cough. "Pop, I'm fine... How's Danny?"  
"Fine Harvard." Danny said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder to silently reassure himself that his baby brother was there and was relatively fine. Not that he'd admit that out loud.  
"You sure?"  
"Dammit, kid, why don't you just worry about yourself? I mean jeez." Danny growled.  
Jamie smiled bitterly, "It's a Reagan thing." He said simply, not breaking eye contact with his older brother.  
Frank, who'd been silently watching his sons (almost) argument, clapped a hand on each of their shoulders, smiled warmly and then began leading them to the door. "How about some lunch?" He suggested.  
The door opened with the familiar squeal it had had since before Jamie could remember and he was extremely content with the once annoying sound, he welcomed it even.  
Linda immediately walked up to her brother in law and hugged him, Jamie winced slightly but didn't attempt to break the embrace. Then the woman hugged Frank, and she was quickly followed by Jack and Sean, who'd recently awoken, then Nikki, who was gentle with both of her hugs. When Henry approached them, he was wearing a large, stupid smile.  
"Pop?" Frank questioned.  
"Jamie, you have someone on the phone for you."  
The youngest of the Reagan men looked at his father before slowly ambling towards the kitchen. When he picked the phone up, he silently listened to the happy giggling from the other end of the line.  
"Hello?" He mumbled.  
"Mr. Jamie?" A pause for a rather large giggle. "It's Alissa!" The cop could hear the smile in her bubbly voice.  
"Hey Lissa." He tried to sound as surprised as possible.  
"Aren't you happy I gave you my necklace?" She said in a very serious, un Alissa like tone.  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
"Because Mr. Danny says it saved you both."  
Jamie paused, and a vague story about the necklace redirecting the piece of metal enough that it didn't cause serious internal damage and another one about how it kept a metal rod from killing his brother. He smiled "Yeah, kid.. I am."  
After a few more moments, Kara took over the responsibility of talking and sent Alissa up stairs to wash her hands before lunch.  
"I just wanted to thank you and your family." She started.  
"It was nothing." Jamie replied honestly.  
"For you, it may be nothing. But for me... I owe you the world." She was beginning to sound choked up. "So thank you." After almost fifteen minutes, the two adults said their goodbyes and hung up.  
Jamie was about to walk out of the kitchen when the phone began to ring again. "I got it." He called.  
"Hello?"  
"For someone who told me I could call for anything, you sure are hard to get ahold of." It took the young man a minute to distinguish the woman's smooth voice.  
"C-Curstin?" He was surprised to hear his friend's voice after the months of barely thinking of her.  
"That a question or a statement Reagan?" Her voice was amused but it had a slight edge to it.  
"A uh, a statement.. I just wasn't expecting you to call..." He awkwardly paused. "How's Miami?"  
"Ugh, I'm bored... Going from special ops with the FBI to living a normal life with a cop... But not being in any action... Oh, it's murder... Never try it."  
Jamie chuckled, "So, I don't want to sound rude but..."  
"Why am I calling?"  
He nodded even though she couldn't see him and began trying to find the correct words. He found himself running a hand through his hair and he almost missed the young woman's quiet answer.  
"I heard about what happened. My sis heard at work and told me..." She paused and he could imagine her internal battle was similar to his own. "So, I wanted to call and check up on you."  
"Thanks, but I'm fine..."  
"And your brother, dad?"  
"My brother's back to his assey self and my pop's fine too." He smiled at the memory of finding out his families conditions.  
"Good, good."  
"You're strangely quiet."  
Her bitter laughter was loud in Jamie's ears. "You are a magnet for trouble huh?"  
"I guess so."  
"I was uh... Worried."  
Jamie stood up and walk over to the fridge and grabbed himself a water bottle. "Sorry."  
"Why? It's not your fault..."  
The two spent a moment of comfortable silence before Curstin coughed. "Y'know, I'm extremely glad you're alright." The sad smile was clear in her voice and he could imagine her begin to play with her white/blond hair. "Sorry, you should go spend some time with your family huh?"  
"Oh," Caught off guard by her disappointed tone, Jamie stuttered. "I uh, I guess but CC?"  
"CC?" When he gained the same response as the first time he used her nickname he smiled. "Yeah what's up Jamie?"  
"So you do know my name? Ha, I just... I just wanted you to know... You're always welcome in New York.. And if you ever need it, you could probably be set up with a job immediately."  
"Is this your way of saying, 'you should come back, I miss you?'" She asked, mocking a surprised tone.  
"Yes."  
Both Jamie and Curstin were surprised by his confident answer. "Wow, well... I'll consider it."  
"You do that."  
"See you around Jamie."  
"You too Curstin."  
The long beep signaled that the call had been dropped and Jamie slowly made his way into the living area, where his family was waiting and... laughing. When he opened the door he noticed an apparent lack of Nikki, Jack and Sean. Bad sign.  
"Oh kid," Danny laughed the moment his younger brother's eyes flitted to him. "You have no game... I'm surprised that chick likes you so much!"  
Realization dawned in the young man's head. "Oh, you didn't."  
"We were curious." Danny replied seriously.  
"So you eavesdropped?"  
"Yes." Erin, Linda, Danny, Frank and Henry replied at the same time.  
"I swear." Jamie grumbled, but as his family began laughing, he found himself joining in almost immediately.  
The fact that his family was there with him at that point was a miracle in itself and Jamie had been through enough to know that life was way too short to be so uptight. So he allowed his frustration at his families nossiness to slide. Then after the initial bout of comedic relief, the entire Reagan family enjoyed lunch together, relishing in the fact that everyone was there and alive and happy. That was all any of them needed. The knowledge that the recent, evil, events hadn't done anything but make the whole family stronger.****

A/n: Wow, Well that was fun huh? I enjoyed you guys and your support thoroughly. Sorry about the clicheish ending... R&R for the last chapter? Thanks guys!


End file.
